Frío
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Fic perteneciente al reto de "El mejor gremio de todos Faiy Tail". Espero que les guste.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este one-shot pertenece al reto de Julio-Agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"**

One-shot: Frío.

_A veces creo que uno no tiene que preocuparse por todo. Hay cosas que todavía no entiendo de la vida, y no por que sea un idiota como dicen todos, por que creo que hay ciertas cosas que uno debe saber y otras que no. Digo, hay cosas que quisiera saber realmente pero algo que me preocuparía sería que resultara ser diferente a lo que esperaba._

_No lo digo que sea un cobarde, no se. Tal vez ese es mi mayor miedo cuando encuentre a Igneel. Lo que sucedería después de vernos. Yo con todo mi corazón quiero saber por que me dejo y por que paso lo mismo con los demás dragones. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera así? ¿Qué pasaría sí Igneel me hiciera lo mismo que Acnologia hizo con Gildarts? Dudo mucho que eso pase pero…_

_No… ¿En que estoy pensando? En primer lugar, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas? Yo nunca pienso en cosas tan complicadas, ¿Por qué lo hago ahora? ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!_

_Creo que estoy ignorando algo importante. ¿Pero que es? Creo que lo mejor es recordar todo lo que hice hoy desde el principio._

_Como siempre yo y Happy nos acostamos en la casa de Lucy. Y como siempre, Lucy grito que era su casa y me pateo en la cara. Lo mismo de siempre hasta ahora. Pero era diferente por una razón, era un día menos para algo. ¿Pero que era? Es algo muy importante, me acuerdo. ¡Ah, sí! ¡El cumpleaños de Lucy se acercaba!_

_Dios, que idiota soy en olvidarme eso. Si, ahora estoy acordándome todo. Como me lo estaba olvidando, decidí ir al gremio lo mas rápido que podía para agarrar un trabajo para mi solo. No se lo podía decir a nadie, así que lo mantuve en secreto. (Lo mejor que podía claro)_

_Agarre un trabajo que me parecía el mejor para este caso_. _Uno bastante fácil (para mí) y que me pagan mucho por hacerlo. Tengo que exterminar a un monstruo en las montañas y me pagaran 100000 joyas. Con eso puedo comprarle el regalo a Lucy._

_Me fui a hacer la misión lo más rápido posible. Puedo decir esto, para no ir en transporte rompí mi record corriendo como un condenado. Creo que fue por que realmente estaba motivado a hacerlo, era Lucy después de todo. Una de mis mejores amigas, alguien a que me importa mucho en esta vida. Así que esto es lo que hago por ella._

_Una vez en las montañas, empecé a buscar al monstruo que tenía que vencer. Al parecer, ha estado atacando a la gente desde un mes atrás. El que mando la misión fue uno de los sobrevivientes de uno de sus ataques. No se muy bien lo detalles pero no puedo dejar que ese monstruo siga haciendo eso._

_Por lo que leí, el monstruo es una bestia de las nieves. Así que no tendré muchos problemas para derrotarlo. Ahora, encontrarlo va costarme un poco. Esos monstruos conocen muy bien su entorno, pueden camuflarse con el ambiente con facilidad. Esto me iba a resultar muy difícil pero no fue así. _

_No tuve la que ir a buscarlo, ni tampoco pelear contra él. Ya que cuando lo encontré me puso de muy mal humor._

_Lo único que había de él era su cadáver. Alguien lo había matado antes que yo. Y eso era totalmente malo. No solo por que no podría cobrar el dinero, sino por el quien lo mato. Con solo verlo me di cuenta que lo asesino algo con garras. Su cuerpo esta desgarrado y sus entrañas estaban a las vista, asqueroso sin duda alguna. "¿Quién puede hacer esto?" Pensé. Quería saber, ¿que clase de monstruo podía hacer esto? Y ojala no lo hubiese pensado. Por que lo descubrí enseguida._

_De hecho, no supe que era. Ya que cuando me di vuelta ya me había atacado. Su golpe me hizo viajar, al menos, un par de kilómetros (Aunque creo que Erza también podría habérmelo hecho)._

_Y ahora, estoy aquí. Tirado como un perdedor en medio de la montaña. Muriendo de frió. ¡Dios, como quiero golpear a ese maldito! ¡Eso realmente me dolió! ¡Sí pudiera…! Si pudiera moverme…_

_No puedo moverme. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto daño me hizo con un golpe? Siento algo por debajo de mi cintura. Se siente como agua…oh mierda. Por favor que no sea eso…_

_¡Si, es sangre! ¡La puta madre! Estoy desangrando de la cintura para abajo. Por eso es que no puedo levantarme. ¡No! ¡No tengo que pensar en negativo! ¡Todavía no termino! ¡Soy un mago de Fairy Tail, no puedo rendirme! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Tengo que conseguirle el regalo a Lucy! ¡Por mi familia, Fairy Tail! ¡Por la marca que…!_

…_Retiro todo lo dicho hasta ahora. Todo eso fue en vano. Ya no tengo nada que me marque como miembro de Fairy Tail. Va que, ni siquiera tengo un brazo izquierdo. No puedo levantarme, y no se nada de magia curativa. En resumen, voy a morir._

_¡Mierda, esto es muy malo! Pero…no hay nada que pueda hacer. Al menos, el frío que tengo evita que sienta dolor. Dios, hace tengo frío que no siento nada de mi cuerpo. Hasta estoy perdiendo mi vista._

_Entonces este es el fin, eh? Sacando varias cosas tuve una buena vida. Me crió Igneel, entre en Fairy Tail, conocí a Happy y…fui amigo de Lucy. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? No quiero ponerla triste, no quiero poner triste a nadie. Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que, lo siento mucho chicos._

_Realmente, quisiera poder seguir viviendo y estar con todos ustedes para siempre._


End file.
